


Apple Juice

by HaloKarouKey



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloKarouKey/pseuds/HaloKarouKey
Summary: Crack fic. I'm sorry. Also, no backspace challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttercuppoisoning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercuppoisoning/gifts), [TeamUmiZoomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamUmiZoomi/gifts).



Komaeda I MEAN TOGAMI sat in the couch, waiting for his bf to show up cuz he didn't really have a lie LIFE.

The doorblel rang and Togami junoed u and answered the door. There he was. Toagmi's bf. He stood with his white LBA coat, looking glamorous as always. "Come in."

Bill came in and sat down on the couch. Togamj sat next to him. "Do you want dome juice," he asked carefully. 

"Sure. I like aple juice."

"Coolio," to gami said as hr got up to go to the kitchen.

Tigamj went to the kitchen and grabbed some apple juice from his fridge. He was hapot tgat he bought some before hand.

He returned with fhe juice and gave it to Naegi i mean bill nye . Bull drannk it all uo lie ir was water or sokeyhing. He then got up ans went to the table and sjat on tge tabel. 

"Why yu sitting on my tabel?" Asked Tigami.

"i felt ljme it, so eff u."

Togamj delt tears coming from his ees! What had he done weong for his bf to gate hin so much. He began go cey and left the rokm.

Meanwhile, bill took all of Tigamis apple juicr and ran awy.tigami never saw him agakn, but once in a while, he heard a faint "bill! Bill! Bill!" Coming fron somewhere nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> For Mel and Mom.


End file.
